Breathe
by CottonCandyCrescentMoon
Summary: When life is hard, stressful, and out of control, there's always that one thing that will bring you peace. (It doesn't really take place after Super Mario Bros. Wii.)


Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm back to writing fan fiction stories, but I'm bringing something different to the table. I may write silly fan fiction stories in the future, but I am also writing stories similar to this one.

* * *

As the stars twinkled in the clear, night sky, the moonlight shined over everything in the Mushroom Kingdom. Once the Mushroom people of the kingdom ceased to start off anymore fireworks, they all left to go back to their homes.

But, the princess of the kingdom decided to stay awake, as she leaned on the railing of her balcony. She gazed up at the stars, yet she was lost in her thoughts. Even after the day's events, she could not silence her mind to sleep soundly.

 _If I had a coin for every time I was kidnapped, I'd be richer than now_ , said the voice in her head.

When she thought of the nasty koopa king of Darkland, her grip on the rail tightened. _If it was like this again on my birthday… What am I saying? Of course it will be. Oh, how I wish you would change!_

But, once she thought of the brave hero dressed in red and blue, her grip softened. _But… at least I have someone to count on. Someone I can count on…_

* * *

 _The ride on the hot air balloon was smooth, since the wind glided gently in the air. The princess and the plumber talked and laughed while they were on the ride, but then things went silent along the way. The princess tapped on the edge of the basket, with her eyebrows furrowed, as she was lost in thought. The plumber leaned on the edge, with his arm propping his head up, and his eyes sagging in boredom. He glanced over at the princess's face, but focused on her once he noticed her expressions; her head was lowered, her eyes were open halfway, and her finger was scratching at tapping on the edge of the basket._

 _With a concerned look on his face, he asked, "Ah… are you okay, Princess?"_

 _She stopped her hand and looked at him, with her eyes widening a bit. She seemed to almost say something, but she stopped before she could. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking."_

" _What's on your mind?"_

"…" _She looked forward, but she answered his question: "This day was just so crazy. I spent nearly half of my day being held captive by Bowser." She pouted while she let a huff escape her mouth, "And it surely was not a plan I had in mind… but, oh well."_

" _I see what you mean," Mario replied, with a mixture of sympathy and lack of energy in his face. He did not hate Bowser, but he undoubtedly hated dealing with him, especially if the princess or anyone innocent was involved._

" _I really do wish that I had no days that involved kidnapping, or any one in my kingdom being harmed. It's really stressful on me, and I know you have to go through all the trouble just to rescue me."_

 _Mario couldn't deny the sheer pain of being hit by boomerangs, pelted by numerous hammers, bitten by piranha plants, and a lot of things that grinded on him. He rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. "No kidding," he said._

 _The princess sighed, and then said, "Well, we can at least try to make the most of it back home." She smiled at Mario and then said, "There's a big cake waiting for us."_

 _A side smile was placed on Mario's face when he heard that. "Yeah."_

That memory played in Mario's head as he lay awake in his bed. He could sleep through Luigi's snores just fine, but this one memory went through his head as he was thinking about that day's events.

 _I should be able to sleep after that mess of an adventure,_ he thought earlier.

The thought of the princess's well-being crossed his mind as well. Her well-being concerned him ever since he had to rescue her from the start, and though she seemed relieved to see him every time he came to her rescue, he knew that she was very tired of being captured repeatedly.

 _I wonder if she ever cried over this…_

The thought made him wince.

 _It was her birthday after all…_

He rubbed his thumbs against his hands as they were clasped together.

A few minutes later, a knock on the door was heard by Mario. He lifted his head, looked at the bedroom door, and wondered, _"Who could it be at this hour?"_ He slid off of the top bunk of the bunk bed, slipped his slippers on, and walked towards the front door in curiosity.

Once he opened the door, his eyes widened in surprise. "Princess?" he asked.

"Ah, hi Mario," she replied, with a sheepish look on her face. She kept her pajamas on, but she wore pink flats. "May I come in?" she asked.

"Ah… sure," he said slowly. Once he moved away, she walked through the door. She turned to him and said, "I didn't expect you to be up this late."

"I should be the one to say that," he said, then asked, "What brings you here?"

"…" She lowered her head and clasped her hands together. "I… just wanted to talk to you. It's pretty important."

He looked concerned. "About?"

"… It's just…" She tightened her grip. "I'm really upset about my birthday…"

He squinted his eyes in sympathy, he then gestured to the couch. "Come on."

They both walked towards the couch and sat on it.

"I'm always being kidnapped. It's gotten so annoying to the point where I can't hope to never be captured again. You're always there to save me, and I'm very thankful for that, but it shouldn't have to be this way. It doesn't have to be."

Mario rubbed between his shoulder and his neck.

She lifted her head, and tears swelled up from her eyes and slid down her face. She spoke softly between her sobs. "I can't help but think of Bowser changing, so that my life will be less stressful. I wouldn't have to stay in a cage for hours, around boiling hot lava, waiting to be saved! I wouldn't have to worry about being kidnapped! But, no… I'm defenseless."

She looked at him with a sincere look. "But, I have hope for you, Mario. You're always there to save me… I really do appreciate it."

Mario placed his hand on his chest; a pink blush was shown on his face. He smiled widely and shut his eyes. "Hee hee, thank you."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile.

"I do like to do my best… You don't deserve to go through something like this. I was wondering if you ever cried over this, and now I'm more motivated."

"I'm glad you care. You and Luigi both."

"Luigi doesn't like to come often, though."

"Well, I can understand. You both do work hard to save me."

After a moment of silence, she wiped her tears and stood, she then stretched her arms out. "Well, I think I'm ready to sleep now."

"Yeah, so am I."

"Thanks a lot for listening to me, Mario." She nodded to him.

"Anything for a friend." He gave a reassuring smile.

She opened the door and walked out. Once she closed the door behind her, she sighed, and walked forward.

* * *

"Princess, where have you been?!"

All the Toads turned and stared at the princess standing near the doorway.

"Ah…a walk?" She said uneasily.

"A walk?! We were worried **sick** about you!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"Well, he was most of all," a Toad chimed in.

"Yeah, he was so distressed, he got on the ground as if he was having a heart attack!" another Toad chimed in.

"Beauty sleep-killer," another Toad muttered underneath his breath with his arms crossed.

"And I have a good reason to! What if Bowser snatched you from under our noses?!"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Toadsworth."

" **What?!** " He and the Toads were shocked by her laid-back attitude.

She walked towards the direction where her bedroom was. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

Toadsworth was babbling in disbelief; he attempted to express his anger but to no avail.

"Well, the princess is back, so I'm hitting the hay," one Toad said carelessly as he walked back to his room.

"Me, too," another Toad said.

"Finally!" The muttering Toad yelled.

Shortly after, the foyer was empty and dark. Toadsworth stood there as he stared into space questionably. After a brief moment, he let out a heavy sigh and headed towards the princess' bedroom.

A knock on her door brought the princess' attention to it. "Yes?"

"It's me, princess."

"… Come in."

Toadsworth opened the door slowly and stood in the doorway. "Are you okay, princess?" he asked.

"Yes, Toadsworth, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He showed concern on his face.

Her eyes softened and she gave him a small smile. "Yes. I'm sure."

With a look of wellness, he smiled under his mustache and said, "Alright. Good night, princess." He then shut the door softly.

The princess sighed then she lay back down on her bed. "I'm thankful I can get some." She then closed her eyes.

* * *

Author's note: If this seems rushed, I'm sorry. But, I'm glad I finished it, so yay! :D Thank you for reading, and I hope you like it!


End file.
